Forum:Skill point glitch?!
I was playing Border lands last night with my friend and we were playing split screen and when we were loading, the game froze so i pressed the power switch on the xbox and the game came up and showed it was saving. then it shut off when we reloaded it said i had enough skill points to be lvl 137!!! and yes I can use them but my quests are back to the begening and i can't do the quests by myself they are unresponsive.i can do the begining quest (Off The Bus), but when I get to were the DR. is at it won't open the door to his place. so i cant go on and do the quests unless i am in split screen or on xbox live. Has anyone else had this problem as well? if so can you offer some help.Little Deviant 16:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah its a glitch, you can use it to your advantage, but if you did any missions on that character all of those missions will be marked as either completed or inellegable, so when you get ECHO messages or get visited by the gaurdian angel (both of which trigger events that change the setting of the game ex: opening zed's door) the game will think you already have done it. to fix this have one of your friends who is near the destroyer (PT1) and kill it with him then reload your save, you should be at the start of PT2. if you did this by accident, well, sucks for you. PS: this is completely legit, gearbox doesnt care, its just outsmarting the game (idk how to sig) -adyz04r If there is a way to do this on purpose that would be really cool, I would love to try it on one of my characters. Can anyone list out how to do this glitch? Hellz Lips 19:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) there is, add me on xbl and ill explain GT&sig: adyz04r Could you explain it on here? adyz04r did list it out here earlier today, i had to read it about 8 times til i got it (not hard to read, just a lot of steps) i wonder why you took it down man. maybe cuz a bunch of stupid kids will abuse it. hey, its me again Little Deviant I found what you was talking about the glitch video on youtube heres the link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc121Vi5Wxg When u do this if you want to you can go back through the first playthrough and get all the backpack sdu's again.But!!! If you do this when you get the weapon space upgrades you will have problems, When you pick up a weapon it will equip in the invisible empty spaces or equip over another weapon. this can be fixed by just pressing start then go to exit and exiting it will reapear in your backpack. I don't know if it will work if your backpack is full =(. If you wanted to do this then you should do it with a brand new caracter and get to lvl 14 then do the glitch. ps you need 60 extra skill points.Little Deviant 22:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats it, best to do with a new char so that its all good. PS: alot of kids do abuse this, i only did it once and it sucked cause i screwd up my soilder and stuff (still dont know how to sig XD) -adyz04r yea i am doing it on my hunter i was gonna get him with a full set of skills, I might do it more but probably not too much trouble to move all of the weapons to them and all the time it taks to do it. ps. adyz04r theres a button at the top that says "Add your signature" or you can type four tildes ~~, next to the 1! key.Little Deviant 13:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC)